Consequences of Two Loves
by sevenfold13
Summary: Kagome is broken when she first saw Kikyo kiss Inuyasha. Then she runs into a boy by the name of Kurama and falls in love with him. Then Inuyasha realizes that he doesn't love Kikyo, he loves Kagome.


Hello peoplez...ï...ï...ï.......

Guess what this is my first story so PLEASE be Nice about it even if you don't like it...ï

Anywayz if you do enjoy it and would want me to update it sooner, than PLEASE review to give me inspiration and remember this is my first story please consider my feelings..............................so on with the story...

Disclaimer: Nada

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Chapter 1: A New Savior 

"My feet are beginning to hurt. Can't we just take a break? We've been walking for a long time now!" "Quit complaining! If we keep taking breaks, we're never going to find Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. He had a devilish look in his eye. He was so determined to get to Kikyo and especially after the time when she had kissed him. It was weird too because Kagome had been tied to a tree the whole time and Inuyasha didn't even know she was there until the last minute when he was about to be pulled into hell by Kikyo. He spoke his true feelings for her, about how he never stopped thinking about her for an instant and that he hadn't betrayed her. That the whole time it was Naraku's evil doing. It was then Kagome had realized what was her true purpose for being here, other than being Inuyasha's personal jewel detector. It kills her thinking that he has stronger feelings for someone else. Ever since then, the only way they would make a conversation was through insults and swearing.

'_I'm in no hurry to find that wretched whore!' Kagome_ thought in her head. '_She has done nothing but give us trouble since the beginning of the time she walked the land. Now Inuyasha doesn't even give a damn for me anymore, but only for that whore of a priestess! I've had enough of Inuyasha's ignorance and selfish desires, what is the point; he is only using me for the damn jewels. It's my turn to take charge. I'm not going to be pushed around by him anymore!_' she began to anger herself, '_He is so inconsiderate!'_

Kagome stopped abruptly waking Shippo from his deep sleep. She was carrying him in her arms. She was practically like his mother, always caring for him.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!?" Inuyasha looked back to see what the hold up was. No surprise at all to him, he knew Kagome was being stubborn as usual.

"Your so damn stubborn you useless human!" he yelled back noticing she had stopped walking and refused to move. 

"Stubborn! Me stubborn! You're the one to talk Inuyasha!" she pointed her finger straight at him. She was going to take control of the situation now.

"I'm tired of listening to you all the time and doing everything you want to do! When you stop we have to stop, when you move we have to move. You're a damn slave driver and I'm sick of it! I have had enough!!!" Kagome screamed breathing very hard trying to keep her anger in control.

"Find then!" Inuyasha said as he stamped his foot hard into the ground leaving a dark imprint on it. "You rest and I'll leave! I don't need you. I'll just find Kikyo and she could just as easily detect the jewel shards as you can! She's stronger too and won't give me trouble when I try to protect her unlike you, weakling!" He yelled as he began to walk in the opposite direction of Kagome not even turning back once.

"What's going on Kagome? Why aren't you going with Inuyasha?" Shippo was confused; for all he knew was that he woke up to another argument as usual. Now he was the only one left with Kagome. He looked up at her and noticed that she looked kind of sad and angry at the same time. '_Oh man, I wonder what happened now_?' he thought to himself.

Kagome changed her expression and forced a smile on her face. She didn't want Shippo to find out that Inuyasha chose Kikyo over her and that he went to go find her and especially the fact that it hurt her. She would be Inuyasha's personal jewel detector, just as she was to him, or used to be. The thing that bugged her was that Inuyasha would rather be with Kikyo and find the jewel shards with her than with Kagome.

"Nothing, its okay Shippo don't worry about it. Inuyasha is just going to be on his own for a while. He thinks it's getting too dangerous for us to stick around for a while." She lied to him.

"Oh.... okay then, I guess?" he replied even though he was still not convinced. He knew deep down something was wrong but he couldn't quite figure it out seeing as he just woke up from a long sleep and was still tired.

"Look Shippo, I need to be alone for a while, okay. Just go find Miroku and Sango. I'll catch up with you guys later." Kagome said it in a low voice barely enough for Shippo to hear her.

"Uh....but......Kagome...? Are you okay? You're starting to scare me." He thought for a second, "Wait a minute...did that mean old dog do something to you?"

"No Shippo! Just go now please!" she was getting impatient now. She really wanted to be alone to clear her head. "Just tell Miroku and Sango that I'm going home for a while."

Shippo just stared at her. "Uhhh..." he hesitated, "You are going to come back? Aren't you?"

"Of course Shippo. I won't leave without telling you. Just don't worry it'll be fine I promise."

"Okay then... if ya promise." Shippo said as he yawned. He hugged Kagome and then jumped down from her arms where he was cuddled up so warmly. He could rarely find time to rest when Inuyasha was around.

"I promise." Kagome replied. Shippo turned around and scurried off. He looked back after a few yards away and she nodded at him to let him know she was going to be okay. Shippo nodded in return and scurried off again. He looked disappointed from waking up so unexpectedly from his so-called 'beauty sleep'.

Kagome watched Shippo's body fade away as he got farther and farther away from her until he was completely out of site. Now she was at last alone where she could think about things and clear her head without anyone having to bug her, especially Inuyasha.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kagome walked around enjoying the peacefulness and alone time, she didn't even notice that the slope she was on was very unstable. Confused and depressed she kept thinking about Inuyasha, but why? Not even she knew. He was the last person she would want to think about.

'_Why do I keep thinking about him? It's not like I love him or anything, or.........do I? I mean of course I have feelings for him that have grown stronger since I first met him.'_ Kagome thought confusing herself more. _'What am I saying?!? I couldn't care less about that dirty, no good dog!!! See if I care if he just wants to go find that stupid damn whore of his. To think of it, they actually make a good couple seeing how they're both very stubborn. He could just find the jewel shards with her instead. I don't need him! In fact I'll just find them on my own and prove him wrong. I'll show him and then after I collect some shards, he'll be begging for me to take him back! Or at least I hope he will.........but who am I kidding! I won't be able to find them. He was the one who always protected me...who will now? Maybe Miroku would, but then he would rather stay with Inuyasha that way he can help aid him in a fight with Naraku. Besides he would also have to defend Sango, which would make it more of a hassle. Hmmm.........what's a girl like me supposed do?' _She was so confused about her feelings and what to do. So many unanswered questions, so many different feelings. _'Damn Kikyo!'_

'_So what now? Maybe I should just go home for a bit, wait...... no, there would be too many questions and would only complicate things more than they already are. Mom would no something is wrong right away and I don't feel like bringing it up with her and then grandpa would only want to kill Inuyasha more than he does already.'_

She sighed, _'Oh well...I guess I can consider this as a break from Inuyasha and the rest. I'm tired anyway, he never lets me take a break.'_

Kagome sat down on the rocky mountain path hungry and exhausted from the quest for the jewels. She hadn't taken a bath in a while and felt exceptionally dirty. There wasn't a hot spring in sight from where she sat and she really wanted to take a bath.

"I need to take a bath, I feel so dirty from all the traveling and my close smell too. And would I kill for a nice hot meal with a warm bed instead of having to sleep on the cold ground all the time." She said aloud with so much desire.

She decided to climb a little lower towards the ground to see if she could find a spring, lake, or anything at all in which she could bathe in. Kagome carefully made her way down the steep slope with her hopes high in finding anything that could relieve her desires. "Such a shameful way to be spending my time on a beautiful day as this one. Too bad, at least there aren't any demons around otherwise I would be in deep trouble, and that's including Inuyasha!" she said aloud nearing the end of the slope.

It was then when it hit her, "I sense a jewel shard! It's close too, VERY close! But what if there's a demon. If it is then I'm toast!" she said nervously. Its scent was coming strongly from her left, but she couldn't see anything. Nothing happened at all. So Kagome turned to the left but couldn't see anything. She got on her knees and looked down the side of the mountain. As she did, many pieces of rocks broke off of the side and crumbled as it descended from the slope. Despite that, she leaned over a little more in hope of seeing something and hoping it wasn't a demon. Still she couldn't see anything so again, she leaned further barely enough to see a figure of someone near a small lake. "Oh, finally! I can see a lake so hopefully I can take a bath and maybe that person might have something to eat!" she said with a sigh of relief making her lean more over the side. "But what if it's a demon? If it is......then oh well."

Expecting it to be a demon in a human form she cautiously tried to avoid attracting attention. But what she saw stunned her like a piercing arrow at full speed, straight into her heart. Her eyes glimmered with immense excitement. According to her feelings, it was love at first sight. The figure she saw was a man about her age. "He looks like he's about my age." She wondered and as she concentrated very hard to get a good look at his face. She was mesmerized by his perfectly, wonderful radiant red-orange hair.

Kagome watched him intently has he splashed the cool, refreshing water over his perfectly designed face, which only intensified his undoubting beauty. She couldn't take her eye off him, "Is he some kind of g-god?" watching him she had completely forgotten about sensing the jewel shard. Slowly she kept leaning over further and further without even noticing. She was too focus on him. Until the edge that she was leaning began to collapse, she finally caught notice of her surroundings and quickly panicked causing her to slip and tumble down the slope hitting a few little rocks as she fell. Luckily for her, it wasn't to high up from where she fell; otherwise it would have been a tragedy. Kagome quickly got his attention when she screamed. To her surprise he quickly reacted and came to her help. He was fast too, maybe even faster than Inuyasha. Unfortunately, as Kagome's body tumbled down, she went plummeting headfirst into the water and sadly hit her head on the floor of the lake causing her to go unconscious. She began to sink to the bottom when the boy was aware that she was out cold and would drown, so he quickly dived into the water and took hold of her body. He put her arm around his neck and swam with her to the edge of the lake. He got out and pulled Kagome's arms to heave her body up. He was also very strong and easily got Kagome out of the lake.

He dragged her away from the water so that she was in no danger. He then laid her on her back and turned her face to the side to allow the water to drain from the mouth. Facing Kagome, he kneeled astride her hips. With one hand on top of the other, he placed the heel of his bottom hand on the upper abdomen below the rib cage and above the navel. While doing so, he used his body weight to press into her upper abdomen with a quick upward thrust. Nothing happened the first time, but during the second, some of the water in Kagome's lungs were forced out giving her a little air. Just to make sure that she had enough air, he tilted her head, then opened her mouth and put his lips, slowly but surely, onto hers, (even though it did depend on her life, he slightly blushed seeing that he didn't know her and all of a sudden was trying to save her without considering if she was dangerous or not. He couldn't help think that she was after all, very pretty even though she was out cold).

After giving her two breaths, he positioned his hands in the center of her chest and firmly pushed down two inches fifteen times. Following the first step, he repeated it a few times until she began to breathe.

Full of relief, he hadn't even noticed that his face was only an inch away from hers. He was too intent on watching her regain her consciousness.

Slowly, Kagome began to open her eyes. The first thing she noticed were a pair of gleaming, emerald-green eyes staring straight into hers. Startled, she immediately jerked her body up causing both, her and the boy's head to collide with excruciating pain.

"Ooowwww!!! Who.....wha..." Kagome stuttered in confusion not knowing what to say. The boy just looked at her and blinked his gleaming eyes at her strangely. He had an innocent and harmless expression. "Uhhhhhh.....wh-who...are you....and what are y-you doing?" she finally asked.

The boy smiled friendly at her and slightly blushed. At this, Kagome let some of her tension flow away knowing that he wasn't there to hurt her or anything like that.

"It's okay, there's no need to worry. I'm not here to hurt you." He reassured her while rubbing his head, which was beginning to form a large lump.

((( If I could have a background music to this part (you know like the ones that they have in movies at a particular moment, such as this one, hehehe) it would definitely be Vindicated by Dashboard Confessional ï If you haven't heard of it then you should definitely consider checking it out. It really does suit the mood!!! Well...........ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!! )))

Just then Kagome realized he was the person that she had seen before she fell down the edge of the slope. Remembering that, she blushed slightly feeling stupid. She tried to get up to pull herself together but fell back with agonizing pain. She looked at her ankle realizing that it was the source of the pain. It was swelling up pretty badly.

"It seems you have a sprained ankle." He ushered her to sit back down. Being in the condition before when she almost drowned, he hadn't took any notice of her other injuries. There were many small wounds on her body and a few gashes on her forehead, which were slightly bleeding, but all in all, there weren't any serious ones besides a sprained ankle.

Kagome shivered. She was cold, ravenous, and was beginning to feel very seek and lightheaded. She noticed that she was completely soaked head to toe.

The boy noticed she shivered, "You should change into some dry clothes, otherwise you'll get sick. After you change we'll have to attend to those wounds of yours." Kagome was surprised. He seemed to really care about her health. "Oh yeah, by the way, my name is Kurama." He smiled.

'_Kurama. Wow what a beautiful name! Suits him too. He seems to be very kind and appears to really care about my health. Mmmmm...wow......' _ she sighed, "My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." He smiled, "That's a beautiful name and it suits a very beautiful girl." He teased. Kagome blushed the color of his hair. _' Wow............Kurama'_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO......................... I hope you really liked my first chapter but if you don't, well then I'm sorry but if you do send me a review so I can update to the next chapter ï But it might take a while because I'm going to start school tomorrow (tear) and I'll be very busy so I apologize for the weight!!! OKEY DOKEY BYE!!!! DON'T FORGET TO UPDATE!


End file.
